hector and the buffaloz
by hectorbasketballer
Summary: This iz mi first fikshun storee. Reed this story and dont post NIGGER SHIT FUK KOMMENTS OR LLSE A RAT WIL BITE YER DIK OFF !
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A FIKSHUN STORY LIK THE NAME OV THIS SITE. NO NIGGER FUCK COMMENTS PLEEZ.

The yeer waz 2020, and a new basketball prograam had just startid. The teem name was the colorado ho ho buffaloz. There maskot waz peeple fuking buffaloz. This collige waz just foundid bi some stupid nigger indeins. The tridishun of there tribe waz banging buffaloz, and there the-me songg was : ho ho buffalo, we LUV buffalo! Buffalo give strenth! Bufflalo give nutreeints. Buffalo give good hairy pleshure! They still indid up plaiying top teams lik-e duke and north karoliyna, wich are good evin thouht they are nigger skools. But sinse nobody outside ov the tribe wanted too play for the buffaloz, they wint 0-29 in there first sesun. And there 2nd. And there 3rd. Thin the fag tribe leeder, furowldick, decided to git help for hiz plaierz. At ferst he triid calling up all the most nowwn koachiz in the kuntree, but they wouldnt cootch the buffalo rap-eing nigger indein ho ho buffaloz. Thin they got dowwn to the middl skool levil, and found the best playeer at that levul, hector. But hector didnt want too koach a bunsh of loozers, as the great trump wood say, bekuz they rap-eed buffaloz instead of hot girlz. They also didnt grab hott girlz by the sex slit like trump and hector. But thin they offerd hector all ov there money. Hector thought this wood be a good waiy to drive the collige out of bizness, so he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hectors first day as koach of the ho ho buffaloz was very hard. The first thing that hector triidd too do waz too get the ho ho buffaloz to stop rap-eing buffaloz. They were attachdd to the buffaloz, and its cemem was there food and it waz lik there wife. When hector tried to gett them too run, they made the buffaloz run wille they rap-eed them up the asshol.

So hectors ferst lessun waz too tri too get the buffaloz make 3 pointrs, and viry fuw of them triid to make a 3 pointer, but only like 2 gotit on the first try. The rest just tried to shove the basketball up the buffaloz butthole. So hectr killed the buffalo so they could actually pay attention, but even so they tried banging the corpse untill hector threw the wet mushy body away. Then he focused on offenze,defense,, speed, etc. by the end of six weeks , they were complete dumbasses. They just scored three pointers, them made a line to rape the buffalo mascot. Then hector got so pissed he decided to see what this buffalo rap-eing was about, so he askkd the trible ellder, cheef hairdickrap-e. The cheef said it waz like fuking a angel up the ass with luub made owt ov gold. Then, just bekuz he waz curreius, he asked if they cared about jender. Cheef hairdickrap-e said no, and hector felt like calling up kim jong un, even tho hes a chink, to newk the fags. But then hector rememberred the plan: drive the universitty out of bizness.

The nexxt day, hector gott a new ideea from a dreem. It waz a way too teech the fag ho ho buffaloz. Inn the dreem he saw kooch k, the best kooch ov all time. He first told hector that he waz sorry for rekruuting niggers, but that it waz the only waay to make the nigger fanbayse happy. He then told hector how too teech the buffaloz how too shoot layups. "Tel them off the boobs and into the pussy" said kooch k. So hector decidded too do that. It workkd, and it evin turned 3 ov the buffaloz players awaiy from rap-eing buffaloz. The new prakticez were 3 pointerz, layups, running, and 45 minits of porn wachching at the end.

2 MUNTHS LATTER:

The fanz were fillling into .69 mill high stadeum in colorado too watch the ho ho buffaloz play the divishun 2 suthern mishigan lynchers. Bekuz of hector, almost haff ov the teem was permanintly dunn fuking buffaloz. He hadd boht the teem fak-e buffaloz assiz, and the playerz wood fuk them on there own tim-e. Howevver, ween hector walkkd out of the lokker room, he saw the buffaloz players hadd gon bak to there old waiys. They where all gang bangging the cheerleeders, which were buffaloz. Hector felt lik qwitting.


End file.
